How To Steal A Thief's Heart
by Jarka-Nightmare
Summary: This is a Sly Cooper story with a twist of my own in it. It's a Sly x OC story but also a Carmelita x OC story.
1. Chapter 1

**How To Steal A Thiefs Heart.**

**Chapter 1: The Heist.**

_Paris, France 4:20am._

A raccoon was jumping across the rooftops, slowly sideways steps on a building railway and tightrope walk on powerlines with ease. He jumped off of the Le Police neon sign and on to a building rooftop taking out his blue high grade Binocucom looking at the Eiffel tower and the city of love's lights besides it, until a certain voice rings, well more of shouts through the raccoon ear.

"**Sly, come in! Sly! Do you read me?!**" A voice of a nerdy yet funny turtle shots in the ear piece of the raccoon. Sly took the ear piece out of his ear to smooth his now aching eardrum.

"Yeah, I read ya Bentley. Loud and... Very loud" Sly spoke in a hushed tone of voice. Seeing the image of his shelled friend from his Bincucoms. As he looked around at the Le Police, Internationale sign on a cracking wall.

"**Sorry, I'm a little nervous. Trying to break into the police headquaters does that**" Bentley spoke nervously. Sly rolled his eyes at his shelled friend. "Get over it, Bentley. You're safe in the van. I'm the thief here. All I got to do is steal those files from Inspectors Carmelita Fox and her partner Jack Woods" Sly spoke back as he looked over at a ventilation shaft opening Bentley spoke up to his friend via his ear piece.

"**You can count on me to be your eyes and ears, Buddy. Got their security system totally scoped. To get inside you are going to have to go through that air vent**" Bentley said seriously.

Sly nobbed his head. "Alright, I'm going in" he said as a kind yet silly voice filled his ear as he looked over at the Paris streets once more.

"**And don't forget you got me at the wheel, Sly. All you got to do is grab the files and get back to the van. We'll do the rest**" A kind and big hippopotamus showed in the Binocucom. Sly nod smiling.

"Just keep that engine running, Murray. I'll be down in no time" Sly said as he put his Binocucom away in his red pack on his back. Sly ran up to the walkaway of the air shaft and around the water tank before jumping for antennas to antennas and pulled the cover off with his cane, he ran into the large air vent until he halted at the opening and seeing yellow security lasers below him.

"**Be careful, Sly, if you touch those lasers. You'll set off the alarms not to mention you'll be a fried raccoons**" Bentley said in his ear piece.

Sly jumped over the lasers one side to the other side until he landed perfectly on the ground, now in the police internationale headquaters and walked through the halls quietly until he reached the red door of Inspectors Carmelita fox and Jack Woods. Seeing an open window he sneaked on to the building ledge and into the office. When he was about to walk over to the vault, he hidded in the shadows when he saw someone else is in front of the vault that was open, looking for something.

"Come on. Where is it... Ah ha, got ya" a female voice said as she took a file out but stopped. "It's not nice to look at a lady, people would think you are a pervert. So... You can come out now, ya know" she said as Sly slowly came out of the shadow. Sly took a good look at the female, she was a raccoon and a pretty one but he didn't see her cane.

"What are you looking at?" she asked as she took her cane from the ground and turned to look at him. Sly shoked his head and put a hand behind his neck.

"Sorry but I have to be in that vault too, do ya mind?" Sly asked. The female shock her head and stepped away from the vault so that Sly could get in it. Sly looked in the vault and found what he was looking for. He retrieved the file with his name and picture, replacing the file with his signature calling card that he placed next to a card that looked almost like his but a little diffrent.

"Is that yours?" Sly asked. "Yes, that is my signature calling card" the female raccoon said back.

"**Nice job, Sly. You got it! If you just come down through the fire escape and head towards the parking lot. We'll be waiting in the gateway van**" Murray said to Sly before sighing off.

Sly looked at the girl and it looked that she was putting the file that she took away. "Not to be rude but we better get out of here before Inspector Carmelita and her partner are coming back" Sly said as the girl looked at him. "You are right there" she said as she followed him.

Sly and the girl jumped out the opposite window and on to the ledge of the fire escape. Until they turned their heads up seeing Inspectors Carmelita and Jack jumping on to the water tower looking at the two thieves.

"You foolish raccoon! We've caught you red-handed!" Carmelita and DeJack mon yelled. "Ah... Carmelita... I haven't seen you since I gave you the slip in Bombay" Sly said to them making the girl hold her laugh. "Which reminds me. You need to return the Fire Stone of India to It's rightfull owners" Carmelita said. "Playing with bazookas are we now" Sly said. "These pistols pack a paralyzing punch. You wanne try it out. Might snap you out of your crime spree" Jack angry as he and Carmelita cocked their shock pistols aiming them at the girl and Sly. "Where is the fun in giving up the chace of cat and mouse" Sly said as the girl leaned against the fire escape rail. "And have a partner now too, Raccoon?" Carmelita asked as she pointed her shock pistol at the girl. "We are not partners" the girl said as she looked at Jack and Jack looked at her and Carmelita sneered at the two raccoons. "Plenty of time for that once you're both safely behind bars" Carmelita said. The two raccoons stand up straight as they looked at each other then at the Inspectors. "I love to stick around and chat, but I just dropped by to pick up these case files. I think you've had them long enough" Sly said. "And so did I" the girl said and the two raccoons jumping down to the parking lot. Narrowly both avoiding Carmelita's and Jack's shots. Sly managed to reach the van and the girl jumped on the rooftops and ran further on them loosing the Inspector and her partner. The van made a speedy getaway leaving Carmelita and Jack in the dust. "We'll get you raccoon" They both yelled shaking their fists at the disappearing.

**Sly's POV.**

As the van made a speedy getaway, I looked at the rooftops as I saw the female raccoon running on the rooftops. It was weird, why was that girl there and what did she steal that Carmelita and Jack had that made her come to steal it and why do I have a feeling I know her. Oh well, I took the file that I stole from Carmelita's and Jack's office. With these files I can finally avenge my family and regain of my family most valued treasure. This story began when I was just a kid bouncing on my dad's knee, ya see I come from a long line of master thieves. Who kept all their secrets of sneaking and stealing in an ancient book called the Thievius Raccoonus, anyone who read it, learned to be especially sneaky which is why we specialize in stealing from criminals. After all there is no honor, no challenge or fun stealing from ordinary people, you rip off a master criminal you know your a master thief. Although the night I was supposed to inherit the book, five visitors came unannounced to our frond door. My father fought to protect us but the gang of villains known as the Fiendish five overpowered him and ransacked my house until they found it, The Thievius Raccoonus. My families manual of thieving greatness fell into their filthy hands. They torn the book into five piece and split it up, each villain disappearing into the farthest corner of the world to commit dastardly crimes. Broke and alone I was dumped at the town's orphanage ironically named Happy Camper Orphanage, once there I met two guys whom became my life long buddies and trusted crew. Bentley the techno genius and strategist supreme and Murray part time driver, fulltime burden. Together we pledged to track down the Fiendish five, avenge my parents and steal back the Thievius Raccoonus. I knew that I am about to face the toughest test of my life, on this mission I'd either become a master thief like my ancestors before me or fail and allow my family name to bite the dust. Well on the road trip gave me time to study up on Sir Raleigh the Frog.

As a young man this hot tempered frog grew bored of his life of luxury and privilege. On a whin he tried his hand on a bit of privacy and found it to his liking. Raleigh whon quickly became addicter to crime was brought into the Friendish five as a chief machinist, where his evil tinkering genius rose to new heights. The last reported sighting of this mad machinist was off the sudden coast of isle of Wath, a small island comfortably situated in the middle of the perilous Welsh triangle.

**The female raccoons POV.**

As I was running on the rooftops, I was thinking about that male raccoon that came inside Inspector Carmelita's and Jack's office. '_He's not bad looking_' I thought to myself but shock my head. '_What am I thinking, I don't even know the guy but I have a feeling I know him_' I thought as I keep running to my hideout.

As I arrived at my hideout, I went inside making sure nobody saw me going in and went to my computer to look somethings up but I found nothing. I then walked to the car I had waiting and went in it and it drove to my destination. Then I took out the file I stole from Inspector Carmelita Fox and Jack Woods and was looking is the file of my families murder.

The day they got murdered I was going to get my family two treasures, the Raccoonus necklace and the Raccoonus Black Thievius. With these files I can finally avenge my family and regain of my family most valued treasure, the Raccoonus Black Thievius. Ya see, my full name is Jarka Black and I am the only living member of the Black Clan and only female that was born in the family. I come from a long line of master thieves. Who kept all their secrets of sneaking and stealing in an ancient book called the Raccoonus Black Thievius, anyone who read it learned to be especially sneaky which is why we specialize in stealing from criminals. After all there is no honor, no challenge or no fun stealing from ordinary people, you rip off a master criminal you know your a master thief. But the night before I got my heirlooms, five visitors came unannounced to our front door. My parents fought to protect me but the gang of villains known as the Fiendish Five overpowered them and ransacked my house until they found it, the Racconus Black Thievius. My families manual of thieving greatness fell into their filthy hands. They took the book, they torn the book into five piece and split it up, each villain disappearing into the farthest corner of the world to commit dastardly crimes. Broke and alone I landed on the streets of Paris and on the streets I teached myself to be a thief. Now I pledged to track down the Fiendish five, avenge my parents and steal back the Raccoonus Black Thievius. I knew that I am about to face the toughest test of my life, on this mission I'd either become a master thief like my ancestors before me or fail and allow my family name to bite the dust. Well on the road trip gave me time to study up on Sir Raleigh the Frog.

As a young man this hot tempered frog grew bored of his life of luxury and privilege. On a whin he tried his hand on a bit of privacy and found it to his liking. Raleigh whon quickly became addicter to crime was brought into the Friendish five as a chief machinist, where his evil tinkering genius rose to new heights. The last reported sighting of this mad machinist was off the sudden coast of isle of Wath, a small island comfortably situated in the middle of the perilous Welsh triangle.

I closed the file and took a hold of my necklace. The necklace have been in my family for ages just like the Raccoonus Black Thievius and is the symbol of the Black family and the Cooper family working together that they called, the Raccoonus Necklace. The necklace is the only thing next to the book and cane that was of my father and I will keep it safe, getting back my families book and make them pay for what they did because I know that my family was not the only one they went after. That other family is my family partners in crime, the Cooper family and I have been friends with the next Cooper since birth. His name Sly Cooper and I have a feeling that we see each other one day.

_Meanwhile back in Paris, France._

Jack took a sip from is coffee as Carmelita looked through the security tapes. He placed his cup down, walked over to her and placed his hands on her shoulders. "You need to relax" Jack said to her he rubbed her shoulders. "I know, I just want to put the Cooper gang behind bars and that female raccoon who is she?" Carmelita asked the last part as she relaxed in her partners embrace and smiled at him. "I know and so do I but let's go home for tonight and who that girl is... I have a suspision" Jack said as he pulled her out of her chair. "Alright then, let's go home and who do you think she is?" Carmelita asked as they put on their coats and begun walking their way home. "Before I came working for Interpol, I work somewhere else just a normal cop until she came. That female raccoon is as skilled as Sly Cooper is and does not back down. A month before I became your partner, I was in Rio, keeping the Rionari Gem safe until she stole it right from under our nose" Jack said as they stopped in frond of Carmelita's door. "Do you know her name?" Carmelita asked. "Her name? Yes I do" Jack asked. "What is her name?" Carmelita asked. "Her name is Jarka Black and she is the only living member of the Black family" Jack said. "And she is as good as Sly Cooper?" Carmelita asked as Jack nobbed his head. "Well, I better get going home... Good night Carmelita. See you in the morning" Jack said as he walked home.


	2. Chapter 2

**How To Steal A Thiefs Heart.**

**Chapter 2: The Tide Of Terror!**

The Cooper Gang's van pulled backwards into a rickety wooden bridge in Wales as Sly Cooper jumped out of the van's double doors but stopped as he heard a engine of a car coming.

"Murray, quickly hide the van" Sly said through his ear piece as he hide. Murray did what was asked and hide the van. "**Sly, there is a car coming**" Bentley said through the ear piece. "I know, let's wait and see" Sly said back as the other van pulled backwards into the rickety wooden bridge.

One of the back doors of the car opened and the female raccoon came out of it. "**Hey, is that not the girl that was with you in the police HQ?**" Murray asked. "Yeah, that's her" Sly said back. "**What is she doing here... You don't think she is here to steal the Thievius Raccoonus, Sly?**" Bentley asked nervous. "I hope not, Bentley... Now quiet so we can listen to her" Sly said back and everything was quite.

"Thank you very much" Jarka said as she gave some money to the driver and he drove off. "Good riddance and now to bussiness. How faster I'm done here how faster I can get to the rest of the Fiendish five to get back what is mine" Jarka said. She placed her cane on her shoulders. Now Sly took a good look at her, her outfit was the same as his only it was black and her cane was black with a gray/silver hook. 'Wow, she's beautiful... Wait... WHAT... What am I saying, I don't even know her but...' Sly thoughed to himself.

"Ya know it's not nice to listening to someone, you know. Ya can come on out now" Jarka said as she looked around as that brought Sly out of is thoughed. "You are good" Sly said as he came out of his hiding place.

"So, we meet again..." Jarka asked. "Yes, looks like it" Sly said as he walked to her. "You're team here too" Jarka asked. "Yes but why are you here?" Sly asked. "I tell you, if you tell me" Jarka said back. "Well, the Fiendish five stole my family treasure and I came to steal it back" Sly said. "I see, so we both came for the same thing then" Jarka said.

"**So she came to steal the Thievius Raccoonus**" Bentley said. "You came to steal the Thievius Raccoonus" Sly said a little angry. "Thievius Raccoonus?" Jarka said with wide eyes. "My family treasure" Sly said. "Ah I see" Jarka asked. 'So we finally meet again, my friend' Jarka thoughed to herself. "You have not anwserd my question" Sly said. "No, I am not here to steal your family treasure but my own" Jarka said.

"**Her own?**" Bentley and Murray said together through the ear piece. "Your... Own?" Sly asked. "Yes, you see. When I was a kid the Fiendish five broke into my house and took my family treasure with them. Thorn it in five pieces" Jarka said back as she looked at the ground. "I see, so they stole your family treasure too" Sly said that made Jarka look at him in shock. "They stole your family's treasure too?" Jarka asked. 'So they got to his family too' Jarka thoughed. "Yes, they did and took my family treasure with them. Thorn it in five pieces too" Sly said. "Well, why not work together to get them back" Jarka asked. "I don't see the problem in that but I need to speak to my team first" Sly said. "Of course" Jarka said.

Sly walked to the van where Bantley and Murray where waiting on him. "I don't trust this, Sly. She can say that but you don't even know if she is saying the true" Bentley said as he crossed his arms. "I think we do it, you never know maybe she is telling the true" Murray said as he looked at the female raccoon who was twirled her cane around. "I think so too, it never hurts to try" Sly said as he also looked at her. "I can not win this, can I?" Bentley asked. "Nope" Both Sly and Murray said as Bentley signed and the three walked to her.

As the boys came closer to the Jarka, she looked at them. "Well you got yourself a partner now" Sly said to the female raccoon as she smiled at him. "And what is my partner and his team mates name then?" Jarka asked. "Well, this is Bentley the techno genius and strategist supreme. The big guy here is Murray part time driver, fulltime burden and I am the thief of the gang Sly..." Sly Started. "Cooper" Jarka said as her eyes softed and smiled. "Yeah, you heard of me?" Sly asked her as he looked at her. "Not heard of you but I know you" Jarka said. "I don't think I have met you?" Sly said. "Maybe this will help. When you where little, there was always a little raccoon girl coming with her family that was close to you're family" Jarka said as Sly looked at her but after awhile his eyes wide. "No way... Jarka" Sly said as they both hugged each other. "Long time not seen" Jarka said as she and Sly let go of each other. "I have missed you, you know" Sly said. "Me too, I have missed you too" Jarka said. "Huh... I think we are missing something here" Bentley said. "Oh sorry let me introduce myself. My name is Jarka Black and I'm a master thief like Sly and a old friend of Sly" Jarka said as she gave Sly a smile and Sly smiled back. "We know each other since we where new borns" Sly said. "Wow that's long" Murray said. "Our families know each other longer because everyone of our ancestors worked together" Jarka said. "So you family are master thief too?" Bentley asked. "Yes, my father worked together with Sly's father. That is how we became friends" Jarka explained. "I see" Bentley said as Jarka turned to Sly. "Well, let's get our families treasures back then, shall we?" Jarka asked. "Yes, we shall" Sly repied back and the two looked at the team. "Let's get to work?" Sly and Jarka said together.

The they nobbed their heads and Murray took their van out of it's hidding place. Bently made sure that Jarka got a ear piece and a Binocucom so that they could talk to her too.

Jarka and Sly heading into the hole that read in bold caps '**GO AWAY!**' Seriously when has that ever stopped them, once Sly and Jarka got out of the tunnel they took out their Binocucoms as Bentley spoke to them as they checked out the perimeter.

"**Hey, Sly, Jarka! I just spotted something that's going to complicate the mission. See that nasty looking gate? It blocks the only road leading into Raleigh's hideout**" Bentley said concerned. Jarka and Sly shook their heads slightly. "No problem" Jarka said. "She is right, we'll just use our climbing move" Sly said back while looking around as Bentley spoke to them.

"**Okay, but remember, you two can only climb on certain objects. Like pipes and ropes...**" Bentley said as Jarka interrupted her new friend. "Yeah sure, like that ladder there?"Jarka questioned while she and Sly carefully run over taking out minion after minion out. Bentley talked to them.

"**That is correct. But do not forget, Sly and Jarka, you have to get close...**" Bentley started but time Sly interrupted Bentley. "Yeah, yeah, yeah. Relax Bentley, we live for this stuff!" Sly said as Jarka rolled her eyes while Bentley responded to Sly. "**Yeah, and that's what worries me**" Bentley said.

Sly and Jarka easily got over the gate as Bentley talked to them from via their ear piece while they looked over at a huge moving spotlight."**Hold it, you two. See those searchlights? One careless step and your both be subjected to acute combustion!**" Bentley said more worried then ever.

The two sighed softly before rubbing their heads slightly. "Bentley are you done whining? Let's go!" Sly spoke as they scan the new area. Sly and Jarka went ahead to see if he could find more clues and possibly take out some hidden cameras or minions.

"**I'm just trying to keep you two alive, 'Partners'. Fortunately for you two I launced these signal repeaters throughout Raleigh's fortress. Get close to one and I can checkpoint your guy's progress!**" Bentley said through Jarka's and Sly's ear pieces. "Nice!" Sly and Jarka said together.

Sly and Jarka neared the shadows as they spotted a wrecked ship along with a blimp high in the air as Jarka spoke into her ear piece to Bentley in a shushed tone.

"Bentley, are you seeing this and you tell if Raleigh is in that hot mess," Jarka asked as her shelled friend answered her question. "**According to my Amphibio-Positioning System, that big blimp is where Raleigh is hiding out**" Bentley said the both of them. "You know, that blimp looks more like a machine than a hide-out" Jarka said while she takes out her Binocucom and focuses on the blimp. "**You're right, Jarka. That is a storm machine! It's the reason why it never stops raining around here**" Bentley said as Sly and Jarka looked over at more whacked ships. "That explains all the wrecked ships" Jarka said honestly before putting her Binocucom away in her bag. "**But why would Raleigh want bad weather at his own hide-out, 24-7?**" Bentley asked. "Beats me Bentley, but rain or shine. We're going to steal back Sly's and my family's treasures. And if Raleigh gets in our way... It's on" Jarka said honestly as she smiled at Sly who smiled back at her.

Sly and Jarka sneaked carefully as they approached a hook in the air, They jumped into the air and hooked their canes into the hooks and swung themselves onto the other side them jumped from geat wheel to geat wheel. Dodging more searchlights until they found a vault, Sly put in the combo which was 7-9-2, Sly opened up the vault and found a missing page of both the Cooper family legacy book and the Black family legacy book, this page taught about old Brake Cooper's fast attack drive move and Drake Black Tail Swing. Sly left his trademark logo as they got the key for the next area.

They took out their Bonocucoms as they scoped the new erea. "That blimp looks like the most secured location on the boat. If Raleigh's as smart as the police file suggests then that's where we'll find him" Sly said in a hushed tone. "**Wonderful idea, but your guys plan is flawed**" Bentley said. "Why?" Jarka and Sly asked. "**Because it is impossible to get near him. To access Raleigh's blimp, you two would have to sneak through that high-voltage power tube. To do that without getting electrocuted, you'd both have to destroy that power generator. And to do that you two would need more of Raleigh's treausure keys, which are heavily guarded**" Bentley said to Sly and Jarka. "Intresting. So when are you going to get the impossible part?" Sly asked Bantley whom yelled back at him. "**Fine! But I warned you, Sly!**" Bentley yelled."**I've marked the areas you two need to hit with holographic markers. Follow them to your objectives**" Bentley explained. "It will be easier for us if we separated to cover more ground" Jarka said to Sly as Sly nobbed and saying thanks smiling to Bentley. "**Don't mention it, it's your guy's funeral**" Bentley said.

With those words Sly and Jarka fist bumped before separating into two different areas keeping contact via their ear pieces with each other. The two faced open furnaces spewing out fire until Sly opened up another vault which combo was 2-2-7, the vault held one of the pages of Thievius Raccoonus and the Raccoonus Black Thievius. Old Sally Cooper's fast getaway Raccoon roll and Old Sammy Black fast getaway Raccoon jump. While in the other area Jarka found a vault as well with it's combo 4-3-6. Inside the vault was the blueprints of Raleigh's entire Operation wich Bentley wired into Sly's and Jarka's Binocucoms for more clues and breakable objects. Jarka left her trademark in the vault she found the blue prints in. Once Sly and Jarka got what they wanted the two raccoon thieves met back up at the Prowling when they spotted a wheel, Bentley talked to them as Sly gave her the page of her family book.

"**Sly, Jarka see that machine wheel? If my knowledge of mechanical engineering serves me right, applying significant rotational tarque to achieve maximum velocity will yield a positive result**" Bentley said as Sly spoke up as he saw Jarka looking confused. "Ya mean something good might happen if we can get the wheel to spin fast enough Bentley?" Sly said. "**Isn't that what I just said?**" Bentley questioned. "Sorry Bentley but even I got confused with what you said" Jarka said laughing lightly.

Sly and Jarka headed into the next area which held the power source for the storm machine and was insanely hot temperature wise. Sly and Jarka got to work covering furnace openings and taking out minions one by one along the way jumping from iron bridges over molten lava and climbing up pipes then finally cracked the vault with it's combo 5-7-9. Once they opened up the vault it had another pages of the Thievius Raccoonus and Raccoonus Black Thievius, Dev Cooperinda's slow motion jump and Dan Blacking's slow motion swing, 4 Treasure keys down one more to go. Sly and Jarka headed into Raleigh's library seeing multiple booby traps as rats.

"Those rats got pegged" Sly said as Bentley spoke to them via there ear pieces. "**Raleigh appears to have booby trapped this entire place**" Bentley said as Sly and Jarka grinned. "Oh we're going to enjoy this" Jarka said. "**Don't you two get it, Sly, Jarka? If either of you step on the rug... Forget about becoming a pair of master thieves. You'll both be a master dart boards**" Bentley explained calmly as the two raccoons noticed a pair of wooden barrels in front of them. "Wait a second. What if we jumped into these barrels for protection?" Jarka asked Bentley whom answered back. "**I don't know. It looks pretty rishy Jarka. And very unsanitary**" Bentley said in a grossed out manner. Sly and Jarka looked at each other and jumped into the barrels as Jarka said back to Bentley. "Only one way to find out Bentley!" Jarka said.

Sly and Jarka walked onto the rug as darts hit the wooden barrels then hopped out taking out enemies and more dart leaded globes. Once the two raccoons where at a other vault, Bentley cracked the code giving them the combo that was 2-4-2. Jarka opened the vault with her cane, finding another pages of the Thievius Raccoonus and Raccoonus Black Thievius, Chris Cooper's Dive Collection Technique and Carter Black slow collection technique. Jarka placed her trademark in the vault as Sly collected the last treasure key. As Sly was with her at the generator, she turned to him. "Here" Jarka said as she handed him the page of the Thievius Raccoonus. "Thanks" Sly said as he took them and put them away. Sly and Jarka destroyed the power generator to let them walk through the tube. Now in the new area Bentley spoke to them.

"**Astonishing! All my calculations led me to believe you both would fail to knock out that generator! Well, here's a real test for you two... I've found a way up to Raleigh's hide-out, but unfortunalety, it is doomed to feilure**" Bentley said as Sly and Jarka looked through their Binocucoms at a locked up cannon. "You're not going to tell us" Jarka started. "That we got to shoot ourselves out of that cannon?" Sly ended as they both had a smirk on their face. "**I'm afraid it's the only way Sly, Jarka**" Bentley said as Sly and Jarka smiled excitedly saying to their shelled brainiac friends. "Now you're talking our language Bentley!" the two raccoons fist bumped and scaring Bentley in the process. "**You two are really scaring me, guys. Anyway, to get inside that thing, you two have to steal all 7 of Raleigh's treasure keys**" Bentley explained to his friends. "So what are we waiting for? You show us those 'Holo-what-it's'..." Jarka said as she was interrupted by Bentley. "**You mean my holographic markers?**" Bentley asked as they nobbed their heads. "Yeah, yeah. And we'll swipe whatever it takes to get shot out of that cannon and steal back my family's Thievius Raccoonus and Jarka's Raccoonus Black Thievius" Sly said with determined.

The two raccoons went their separated ways to collect the two other treasure keys. They once again sneaked through the areas taking out enemies. Jarka dealt with Raleigh's treasure gathering crabs before catching up with Sly in Raleigh's ship graveyard. Bentley cracked the code giving them the combo that was 7-1-9. Sly opened the vault to find anotheer pages of the Thievius Raccoonus and Raccoonus Black Thievius, Karin Coopergiwa's Coin Magnet Technique and Kenny Blackwa's lucky charm magnet technique. Sly placed his trademark logo in the vault smiling as Jarka got the last of Raleigh's treasure keys. "Nice work, Jarka and here" Sly said as he gave her the page of her family's book. "Thanks" Jarka said as she took the page and placed it in her backpack. They walked out of the area and up to the cannon as they both took the treasure keys out.

Sly looked at Jarka in a lovely way as he then placed a gentle hand on her shoulder saying to her. "Go back to the others" Sly said but Jarka took a hold of his arm. "No way. We started this together, we end this together, Sly" Jarka said seriously as she looked Sly in the eye. "Fine... Ya ready to take on this Mad Machinist Frog?" Sly asked her as Jarka looked at him with a smirking face nobbing. "Yeah, Sly. Let's pop that frog into frog legs and get back your and mine family's books back together" Jarka said confidently hugging him as he hugged back. Since Sly losted his parents, Bentley and Murray became his family and now he had Jarka back in is life.

Sly and Jarka placed the keys in the 7 locks and opened them. They jumped in the cannon and shoot themselves right into Raleigh's blimp hide-out window. They landed easily looking up at the first member of the Fiendish five they be taking down Sir Raleigh the Frog and Mad machinist.

"How delightful. We have a pair of guests. The only thing is... I HATE UNEXPECTED GUESTS! Mmmhh, I have seen that cane before" Raleigh said as he looked at Jarka's cane. "Maybe you have, maybe you haven't" Jarka said. Sly pointed his cane at the frog before saying. "Listen, Raleigh. Wipe out my family and steal what's mine, you better expect company" Sly said as he put his cane on his shoulder as Jarka leaned on her cane, glared at the frog. "Ohhhh, I'm ever so sorry. How sloppy of me not to finish the job. Obviously we should have snuffed you out as well. So, without futher a do, let me make amends by, what... BLOATING TO GARGANTUAN SIZE, AND SQUASHING YOU AND YOUR FRIEND LIKE THE INSIGNIFICANT BUGS THAT YOU TWO ARE!" Raleigh yelled at them. The two raccoons twirled their canes as they looked at Raleigh unafraid. "Bring it on!" Sly said. "You will pay for what you and the others have done" Jarka said.

Sly and Jarka Dodged a bloated Raleigh hitting him with their canes after the frog deflated then reflated after eating a fly. They jumped over Raleigh's tongue then finally knocked him in the water.

"Blast it all! You've beaten me! Well, gloat all you two want, Sly Cooper and your friend. You're both no match for Muggshot, my villainous cohort in Utah. You two will see, Mesa City is so well-guarded, a snake couldn't slither in without setting off alarms! Hahahahaha" Raleigh said as Jarka walked to him and spoke in his ear as Sly went to the safe. "The name is Jarka, Jarka Black" Jarka said as Raleigh eyes wide in shock and she tied up his tongue. Jarka walked to Sly as he opened the up the safe under Raleigh's mental throne taking out the rest of the pages he stole from the Thievius Raccoonus and the Raccoonus Black Thievius. Which held detailed instructions on Sly's ancestor Rioichi Cooper's ninja spire jump. A technique he invented to sneak into thickly fortified castles in feudal Japen. And Jarka's ancestor Rau Black's ninja super sneak technique. A technique he invented to sneak past more than two guards at one time.

**Jarka's POV.**

Finding a way off of Raleigh's boat got a little tricky with the untimely arrival of Inspectors Carmelita Fox and Jack Woods whom failing to find us, busted Raleigh and his crew. With the storm machine out of commission boats found their way back on to the ocean and the Welsh triangle faded from memory. Me, Sly and the gang stayed around England for a while enjoying the pleasant weather and thieving before we headed back home excited for our next heist. I didn't have a ride back to Paris so Sly and the others said since I was going to work with them, I will be driving with them. As Murray drove the van, I looked next to me and saw that Sly was looking at the next one of the Fiendish five. I understand he want to take back what is his, so I will help him but it's also personal for me too. I lay my head on his shoulder as Sly was looking at the next of the Fiendish five, Muggshot their ruthless muscle, but what he lacked in brains he definitely made up for in brawn.

**Sly's POV.**

As Murray drove the van, I begun to studie the next of the Fiendish five. The notorious Muggshot their ruthless muscle, but what he lacked in brains he definitely made up for in brawn. Turns out he wasn't always that way, he grew up as the runt of the litter. The only friends that he could turn to were those on the big silver screen. It was there he saw his first gangster movie and instantly knew that's what he wanted to be. He'd spend the rest of his youth working real hard to get there to realise his dreams of power and respect. With enough perspiration he realized that dream. He'd become a hard boiled, street brawling tough as nails gangster ensuring that he never be pushed around again. So he's held up in Mesa City, eh. Me and Jarka alway wanne to go there when we were younger to that thriving American hometown. But I fell something or someone on my shoulder. I looked next to me and saw that Jarka layed her head on my shoulder and was looking at the file. "You laying good?" I asked. "Yeah, so, Muggshot eh" Jarka said. "Yeah, we'll take him down and take back what is ours" I said as I looked at her and smiled. Jarka looked at me and smiled back. I see now how much I have missed her in my life. When we where young, we were the best of friends and never left each others side. We sometimes did sleepovers back then specially when our fathers where on a other heist. The next morning we asked them to tell us and they did. But I was always very protective of Jarka when we where young and then my father told me some reasons why that was. The first one was that I saw her as a younger sister but deep down I know that was not it. The second one was because she was my future partner in crime but I got a feeling that there was more to it than that. And the last one was that she maybe could be my soulmate but my father said that it could not be because our families never been soulmates before. I am still figuring it out what it is and I slowly come to think that it can be that we are soulmates. "Hey Jarka" I said as she looked at me. "Yeah?" Jarka said. "How about I teach you the ninja spire jump and you teach me ninja super sneak technique" I said. "Yeah sure, we are partner after all" Jarka said with a smile.


	3. Chapter 3

**How To Steal A Thiefs Heart.**

**Chapter 3: Snset Snake Eyes.**

As Murray pulled into a rock made bridge over a canyon that lead to Mesa City. Sly and Jarka jumped out of the van. They ran to a pole started climbed up on it and jumped onto the ledge of the massive gate of Mesa City then took out their Binocucoms as Bentley spoke to them.

"**Hey Sly, Jarka! I thought you two said that Mesa City was going to be loud and busy. This looks more like a ghost town!**" Benley said conscerned. They scoped out the first area before Jarka responding. "Something happened. Where is everyone?" Jarka said worried for the innocent people of Mesa City. "**I don't know, but it's starting to give me the creeps. What do you two say we take off?**" Bentley asked honestly scared a bit. Sly and Jarka shaked their heads before Sly said back. "And miss all the fun? Besides, I want to try out that new move me and Jarka got from Raleigh's section of the Thievius Raccoonus and the Raccoonus Black Thievius" Sly said. "**You mean the Ninja Spire Jump and the Super Sneak Technique?**" Bentley questioned. "Yeah. Do me a favor and read me the instructions again..." Sly asked Bentley whom answered back with the instructions while Sly nobbed. "Thanks, Bentley. See you guys in a few" Sly said smiling before leaping into action leaving Jarka behind. "**Uh... He forgot you**" Bentley said to Jarka. "Yep... Well I know a few tricks myself, Bentley. So don't worry. Could you read me the instructions again please" Jarka said as Bentley read them to her and then Jarka leaped into action herself.

Jarka catched up with Sly pretty fast and they begun their usual routine taking out bits of Muggshots crew and Bulldogs. Sly was even doing the Ninja Spire Jump technique on the powerlines as Jarka followed on her own way until they saw flashing lights. Jarka spoke to Bentley via her ear piece.

"Hey Bentley , what's with those flashing lights?" Jarka asked her turtle friend whom answered back. "**The latest in high-tech security-electronic floor sensors. Step on them either you or Sly and you'll both a goner**" Bentley explained. Jarka looked over at Sly who was looking at her as she smirking at him and spoke to Bentley. "Nice touch, anything else Bentley?" Jarka asked. "**They're safe to walk on while flashing, but it also means they're about to switch to a different sector be careful, you two**" Bentley said.

The two raccoons went back to work, they got the first Mesa City vault combo that was 3-1-4 along with Muggshot's first treasure key and taking out more of his dog crew. Sly opened the vault and found the first pages of the Thievius Raccoonus and the Raccoonus Black Thievius that Muggshot stole, this page was of Rob McCooper's patented Explosive Hat Technique and Robby McBlack's Explosive Card Techniqua where Sly could now use his hats as basic land mines against their enemies and Jarka her cards. Sly plased his trademark logo into the now empty vault smirking before heading off to the next area, Muggshot's Turf.

"**This Muggshot certainly isn't shy. Okay, so we know he's here somewhere, but how are we supposed to find him? Mesa City is a big place**" Bentley asked honsetly confused. "Given that he's a bulldog... It seems only reasonable to assume he's choose to live in a giant fire hydrant" Jarka said back as she and Sly looked over at the new area with their Binocucoms. "I'm with Jarka on that one, Bentley" Sly said as Bentley nobbed. "**That sound logic Jarka. Now you two just need a way to break into the building's base**" Bentley said. Sly and Jarka looked over at a locked up hot red car with locks on it and looked at each other. "Oh, we're sure we'll think of something!" Sly said to Bentley as he and Jarka put their Binocucoms away and where going to head off once more but Jarka stopped Sly. "What is it, Jarka" Sly asked. "Are you going to leave me behind like you did when we entered Mesa City?" Jarka asked him. Sly's eyes wide and he shock his head. "No, sorry for that, Jarka" Sly said as he looked down to the ground. "Don't worry about it, I got to use my famiy's techniques" Jarka said smiling as Sly looked at her and nobbed. "Sorry again" Sly said. "It's okay Sly" Jarka said as Sly nobbed his head. "Well let's go!" Jarka said as they took off in different areas.

**Jarka's POV.**

When Sly and I seperated, I went in a gamble area as Bentley spoke to me. "**Murray is in position to make a run for this key**" Bentley said. "Okay, so whay do I do Bentley ?" I asked while looking at the area with my Binocucom. "**Provide some covering fire for him with that blasting station in front of you, Jarka**" Bentley said. I smiled sweetly before going up to the firing station. "Sweet! I'll do my best, thanks Bentley" I said.

With that I begun to firing at Muggshot's crew as Murray walked through the area and got the treasure key. After that was done and over I and Murray walked back to the getaway van as he gave the key to me along with a big hug before running off to help Sly in the Boneyard Casino.

**Sly's POV.**

When I arrive at the Boneyard Casino, Jarka came running to my side and we went inside. I hit the lights switch which turned off all the main Casino lights as Bentley spoke to us. "**Nice job getting in, but look out for those guards. Muggshot's got those machine-gun toting dogs hunting like a pack**" Bentley said seriously before signing off.

Jarka and I got to work. On our way we knocked out the crew inside the casino. Jumping on gaint poker and roulette spinning tables carefully minding the electrocuted water at our feet. As we got to a vault Jarka opened the vault with the combo 3-3-8. Jarka took out another pages of the Thievius Raccoonus and the Raccoons Black Thievius. It was the pages from my hyperactive ancestor B.F. Cooper whom discovered the way to speed up the clock prefect for long stake-outs and Jarka's ancestor J.P. Black whom discovered the way to slow up the clock prefect to avoid getting hit. Jarka placed her trademark in the vault as I got the third treasure key needed for the hot red car. Jarka and I stared heading back to Muggshot's Turf. On our way back I looked at Jarka from the corner of my eye. 'Man, what that girl does to me, I still need to find that out. That beautiful black hair, those gorgeous dark blue eyes and don't let me start on her body curves... Wait what am I saying It almost sounds like I am falling in love' I thoughed to myself and that is when it hits me, now I know why I always was so protective of her, Jarka Black is my soulmate and I definitly liked that idea. Well, one day I tell her how I feel about her. So I went to help Murray out in a drag race for the fourth key, Jarka headed into the Casino's first new area Tow To Tango.

**Jarka's POV.**

As I was on my way to Two To Tango, Bentley spoke to me. "**Yuck! These rooftops are filthy! Well, they are the only way to get the fifht treasure key since my locater tells me it's in a jewel case somewhere near Muggshot's penthouse**" Bentley said to me. "Thanks for the info Bentley " I said and went on my way. I took out Muggshot's crew members out and jumped onto a bare building rooftop when I was stopped by Inspectors Carmelita Fox and Jack Woods.

"Well, well, well... Look who just walked into our crosshairs" Jack spoke. I crossed my arms over my chest and smiled at the both of them. "About time you two showed up, Miss Fox and Mr. Woods. I was getting worried about you two. Thought you two took a wrong turn somewhere back in Paris and It's been a long time seeing you Jack" I said with a smirk on my face. The two Inspectors cocked their shock pistol and looked down at me. "The only one making turns is you and the Cooper Gang. I suggest you surrender before we paralyze you with our good friends, the shock pistol" Carmelita said seriously as I sighed softly twirling my family's cane before resting it on my shoulder. "Now see, whose best friend is a firearm got issues. A dinner, a little chat. So what you two think?" I said. "Mmm. As long as you don't mind dining... In jail, Jarka!" Jack said seriously. "Nah, I hear the service is lousy plus where's the fun of being locked up. And I won't be able to get revange on the Fiendish five for murdering my family and steal back what is mine" I whispered the last part to myself. "Once we catch you Jarka and your friends, you see for yourself" Carmelita said as she and Jack fired at me as I dodged the blue shots of electricity. After a while I lost them for a bit and went to the vault to open it with the combo 5-3-2 that Bentley gave me. I opened the vauld and pulled out blueprints for Muggshot's additions to Mesa City. I placed my trademark in the vault before Carmelita and Jack found me again and started firing their shock pistols towards me as I finally got the area's treasure key. The two Inspectors begun to floating away on a gaint Muggshot balloon.

"We're going to hunt you and the Cooper Gang down, Jarka. You can't run forever!" Carmelita yelled. "Dang it Jarka! We're not going to rest until we catch you all!" Jack snarled.

I got the fifth treasure key as I headed back into the casino as Sly was already waiting for me there. "There you are. Did the guards gave you a hard time" Sly teased. "Not the guards but Inspectors Carmelita Fox and Jack Woods" I said back. "You okay" Sly asked and I think I could heard some worry in his voice. "I'm fine, don't worry" I said back as we took out more of Muggshots crew members out before heading into the next area, straight to the top.

**Nobody's POV.**

Once they where in the new area they scoped it out carefully while knocking out Muggshot's crew members and dogs out, when they spotted the sixth treasure key.

"**Forget it, you two. Not even your canes could smash through that thick glass. You'll need something super-heavy...**" Bentley said as Jarka spoke. "Like that big wrecking ball up there" Jarka asked. "**Yes**" Bentley said.

The two racccoons continued onto through the area as Muggshot's voice rang through Mesa City. "**I've got a message for this pair of two-bit thieves making off with my treasure keys, your both dead pals. If I get my hands on you two, I'm gonna set you two up with your own pair of cament slippers! Ya hear me!**" Muggshot yelled out. "Temper, temper" Jarka said as Sly laughed at what she said as they knowing thet they got Muggshot's attention now. Once they got to the vault Jarka put in the combo 4-6-8 that Bentley gave her. She opened the vault that had a pages of the Thievius Raccoonus and the Raccoonus Black Thievius in it was Suzanne cooper's page on Water Safety and Sander Black's Water Walk. Jarka gave the page of Sly's book to him as they ran to the ledge where the wrecking ball was as they jumped onto it together as it smashed into the sign along with the building before hitting the thick glas skylight were the sixth treasure key was at as Sly grabbed it with easily. Now they ventered to the last area for the last treasure key as they got the combo for the vault there that was 5-6-5. Sly took out what was in the vault. It was a pages of Sly's grandfather Sir Andrew Cooper's Thief Replice Technique as Jarka's grandfather Sir Adem Black' thief Replice Finder. Sly placed his trademark in the empty vault as Jarka got the last of Muggshot's treasure keys. Sly gave Jarka the page of her family's book to her as they headed back to the Casino.

"Will you look at that ugly mug?" The two raccoons said as Bentley responds to them while they where looking at a gaint Muggshot head. "**I am and I find it infinitely fascinating**" Bentley said seriously. "Explain, please" Jarka asked. "**My x-ray detection device reveal that there is a secret elevator to Muggshot's Penthouse in contained within that giant head. Behind this locked wall, there's a lever that summons the elevator. But you guys need all 7 keys to open it up**" Bentley said. "Good thing we have them already then" Jarka said as she and Sly went over to onlock the gate and got in to the elevator. Once the elevator doors opened again they stood in front of Muggshot.

"What? My boys have been yapping about a pair of some big mysterious dude and doll running around cracking skulls and, and this is it?! You're the pair of monkeys wrenches in my operation? Some scrawny rats with a set of sticks... Wait a sacond... I've seen both of those sticks before" Muggshot said relaxing on his lite purple throne. "Mine maybe when my father knocked your bloke off with it" Sly said as he twirled his cane between his fingers easily. "Your father? Wow, you're a Cooper? You know, that Thingus Raccamagoocus had a lot of nice pictures but WAY too many big words" Muggshot said leaning forward. "So you don't mind just handing it over then?" Sly questioned Muggshot. "What are you kidding? You two break into my place, steal my stuff, trach the joint, I feel transgressed and violated. And you girly, I have seen that stick of yours?" Muggshot said leaning forward. "Maybe when you and the others of the Fiendish five killed my family, the Black family. It was my father's after all" Jarka said in a dangerous voice. Sly looked at her with wide eyes as Muggshot's eyes wide too. "Well, let's finish where we started then by making sure the Black family is gone completely" Muggshot said. Jarka looked at Sly and saw that he was in shock. "Let's talk about it when where going back home" Jarka said as Sly nobbed his head. "Let's rock!" Muggshot snarled out.

Jarka and Sly hide along the mirrors hitting them so activating the chip to destroy the guns once the light rays hit Muggshot. "My beautifull guns is destroyed. Good thing I have a spare upstair" Muggshot said as he took the elevator to the second floor with Jarka and Sly following. They hit the mirrors again hitting Muggshot whom fled to the final floor surrounded by mirrors toting guns in his hands as Sly and Jarka both ninja spire jumped on the points of the chandelier knocking mirrors after mirror until the heat of the light hit Muggshot for the final time.

"Dis is impossible! A pair of scrawny pipsqueaks like you two beating a big strong bruiser like me? It ain't right! You two want all of that stupid picture books, you both gonna have to go down to Haiti and cross paths with Mz. Ruby. And then believe me, you two doing want to be you" Muggshot said on the floor in pain.

After they dealt with Muggshot, Sly and Jarka headed off to Muggshot's throne vault taking out more pages of Sly's families Thievius Raccoonus book and Jarka's families Raccoonus Black Thievius back. One of the pages was written by Sly's western outlaw, gunslinger ancestor Tennesse Kid Cooper whom specialty was the rail walk, the rail slide moves that he perfected over a lifetime of theft in the old west. The other page was written by Jarka's western outlaw, gunslinger ancestor Teno Young Black whom specialty was the car walk a move to make sure you can not fall of a moving cart or a rope he perfected over a lifetime of theft in the old west.

**Sly's POV.**

Getting out of town proved to be a little more challenging than getting in. Although the just missed us, Inspectors Carmelita Fox and Jack Woods went for the next best thing, dragging that canine on steroids off te jail. That was the end off Muggshot's gambling empire and Mesa City citizens soon returned back home while me and the Gang enjoyed the rest of our stay in America and returned to our hide-out in Paris, getting ready for our next mission.

As I was sitting in my room looking at the third member of the Fiendish five, was the infamous Voodoo Priestess Mz. Ruby the alligator. Born into a family of mystics, Other children found her to be scary. Teaching herself to summon the undead provided what few friends she had, a career in crime aloud an adult Mz. Ruby to punish the world for fearing her as a child. As chief mystic of the Fiendish five, her powers a loud them not only to break the laws of man but of nature at the same time. Yet despite the world wind succes of her youth, she managed to slip into obscurity. The last known sighting of Mz. Ruby was far from civilization and deep into the Haiti jungle.

*Knock, knock*

"Yeah" I said as the door opened and Jarka looked inside. "You coming, dinner is ready" Jarka said as I followed her to the kitchen and sat at the table with the gang.

**Jarka's POV.**

As Sly sat down, we started to eat dinner but I didn't know how to explain my past to them. "I think, I have some explaining to do" I said as I looked at Sly but Sly deserves to know. "Yeah, you do" Bentley said suspicion. "Bentley, not now" Sly said as he looked at me. "Okay, we listen" Murray said. "As I said my full name is Jarka Black, daughter of Anna and James Black and the only female born in the Black family. And I come just like Sly from a long line of master thieves and just like Sly's family, my kept their secrets of stealing and sneaking in an ancient book called the Raccoonus Black Thievius" I said as I paused and looked down. "But my father mostly told me the heists he did with his best friend Conner Cooper, Sly's father" I said as I saw Sly smile at the memory. "My father told me that the Black family and the Cooper family have always worked together and been the best of friends... But the day I was going to inherit the book, my father hided me together with his cane and my family's necklace in a hidden room, as five visitors came unannounced to our frond door. My father fought to protect us but the gang of villains known as the Fiendish five overpowered him and killed both my parents. Broke and alone I landed on the streets of Paris, where I teached myself to become a master thief until I could get back what is mine" I finished my story and still looked at the ground. I fell a pair of arm around me and pulling me in a hug. I looked up and saw that Sly was hugging me. "I'm sorry to hear that, but your not alone anymore" Sly said as Bentley and Murray came to join the hug. "Where here for you, Jarka" Murray said. "Always" Bentley said. "Thank you, guys. Your the best" I said crying on Sly's shoulder as he strocked my hair. "Well, we better get some sleep" Bentley said as all of them nobbed their heads. When Murray and Bentley left the room, I looked at Sly. "Sly..." I started as he looked at me. "Yeah" Sly said back. "Can... Can I stay with you tonight?" I asked him as I looked at the ground. "Come on, let's get some sleep" Sly said as he took me to his bedroom and both of us laying on his bed. "Hey, Sly?" I said. "Yeah" Sly said back. "You will not leave me again, are you?" I asked as looking at Sly as I saw a shock on his face. "Why would I do that. You are my friend and I am not going to leave you. What happened back then should have never happened but I'm here now and I'm not letting go of you, Jarka, never" Sly said. "Yeah... But every Cooper has a soulmate and so does every Black and when you find her, you are going to leave me" I said. I was right about that this is what we call our inner Coon will responds to them and I know my Inner Coon was responding to Sly but was he to me.

**Sly's POV.**

"Yeah... But every Cooper has a mate and when you find her, you are going to leave" Jarka said. That is true every Cooper has a soulmate that his inner Coon will responds to and my Inner Coon is responding to Jarka, and I am sure about that because she is my beautifull soulmate. I can not lose her like I lost my parents and I will not go down with out a fight. "I will not, Jarka. That is a promise" I said as I gave her a kiss on her forehead. "Get some sleep, Jarka" I said. "Goodnight Sly" Jarka said. "Goodnight Jarka" I said back as both of us fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**How To Steal A Thiefs Heart.**

**Chapter 4: Vicious Voodoo!**

Murray pulled into the smoothest patch on jungle swamp ground he could find before parking the get away van in the dead swamp patch. The two raccoons jumped ot of the double doors of the van looking around the swamp ridden area. The two raccoons busted up a gaint mosquitoes with their canes as they putted on their Binocucoms before Bentley spoke to them via their ear pieces and Binocucoms.

"**Sorry Sly, Jarka, but this is one mission you two will accomplish without me**" Bentley said. "You don't believe in ghost, do you?" Sly asked Bentley seriously. "**Sure I do. My scanners have picked up verifiable paranormal activity. But that's not the problem. This swamp is oozing with disgusting mold and bacteria**" Bentley explained in a slight germophobic nature. "But who is going to guide us to Mz. Ruby then if you don't want to" Jarka said in as fake sad voice. "Suck it up, Bentley. We've got work to do" Sy said as the two raccoons got their canes out. "**Well, alright then. Don't forget to use the new move you got Sly from Muggshot's section of the Thievius Raccoonus**" Bentley said. "You mean the Raccoon Rail Walk Bentley?" Sly quastioned as he and Jarka looked at some roots and vines. "Wait, what about me. The Raccoon Rail Walk is in Sly's family not in mine" Jarka said. "**Actually, Jarka. I read in both books and It looked that your families helped each other with the moves. In other words your families had the same moves**" Bentley said as Sly and Jarka looked at each other. "Well, time to teach you then" Sly said to Jarka as she smiled at him. "**Okay, you two the roots and vines around here are perfect for that. All you two gotta do is...Jump. Especially where you two see the bark has been worn away. And where it's super slick from icky slime and most, you'll rail slide like skater grinding pipe**" Bentley exsplained calmly as the two raccoons grinned at each other. "We're liking it, thanks Bentley" they said together as they putting away their Binocucoms into their backpacks.

Sly and Jarka explored the swamp, whacking gaint spiders and mosquitoes, moss monsters created by Mz. Ruby's Voodoo magic out of their way. They sneaked pass voodoo weasel guards and knocked them out as Bentley spoke to them via their ear pieces once they saw a creepy bat skeleton looking lair.

"**That's Mz. Ruby's lair. To get in, you'll need that key on top of the tiki protecting it, so you'll both have to destroy all five of the purple candles surrounding it**" Bentley said. "No problem" Sly said as Jarka gently punched her partners shoulder. "**Don't get cocky now you two or you'll end up with your head shrank to the size of a pea. You're both got to past those voodoo guards, and I'm warning you two, they're mean and they work like a team** " Bentley explained calmly. "So do we, just like our ancestors" Jarka said grinned at Sly as the both nobbed their heads to each other.

Sly and Jarka took out all the guards and destroyed the bad mojo candles as Jarka grabbed the first of Mz. Ruby's treasure keys then tossed it into the locked lair door unlocking it while Sly got to the first of Mz. Ruby's vaults putting in the combo, 5-8-8 before opening it up easily and found one of he pages from both the Thievius Raccoonus and the Raccoonus Black Thievius. Mz. Ruby stole it held Kelle McCooper's notes on how to harness the electromagnetic field created by a rolling Raccoon and the page of Karl McBlack's notes on how to created a electromagnetic field for jumping. As both of them finished reading each their own page, they put the pages in their backpack as Sly then placed his trademark into the empty vault before they headed into the swamp's dark center.

Once they entered the newest area Sly and Jarka took out their Binocucoms to scope out the erea, they looked at a creepy gaint alligator skull as Bentley spoke to them via their ear pieces.

"**My paranormal scanner is making out on that structure**" Bentley said. "A reading like that could be coming off of Mz. Ruby herself" Sly said as Jarka holded her laugh as she looked around with her Binocucom. "**I think you're right, Sly. If you two want a crack at Mz. Ruby, you're going to have to find a way inside that Skull Temple**" Bentley explains as Sly and Jarka put their Binocucoms away into their backpacks.

Sly and Jarka explored the swamp Mz. Ruby's voice filled the area as the entered the lair of the beast. "**Wake up! You lazy bags of swamps gas, the voodoo vibe is thick tonight! Let's take advantage of this powerful Mojo and step up production!**" Mz. Ruby yelled out through the area. Sly and Jarka scoped out the area as they noticed an large and devilish gate locked on the inside and out. As Bentley spoke to them via their ear pieces.

"**What's with the industrial-strength voodoo gate? Mz. Ruby must really be trying to keep something out**" Bentley said. "Or maybe... She's trying to keep something in!" Jarka said back.

As they went on their way in the area, they whacking the gaint spiders and mosquitoes away they got to the vault as Bentley spoke up afraid.

"**These walls making me claustrophobic. Whoa did you guys see those reeds move? There's something huge under there. You two better get going**" Bentley said in a shaking voice. "Bentley is right, we better get going, there is something under there" Jarka said as Sly nobbed.

They hurried up to the next vault as they heard a powerful raor, turning around they saw a giant prehistroic voodoo serpent beast. They ran qickly as the beast ate the roots, dead branched and vines around them, as they landed on a stone slab that looked like a massive spider the beast dove underneath the water. They got the vault's combo from Bentley was 4-4-4. Inside the vault was an modern entry from the Thievius Raccoonus and the Raccoonus Black Thievius, Bruce O'Coop's computer hacking technique and Benny O'Black's computer tracking device, which Bentley could use to crack into any enemies base's and track them down. Jarka placed the page of her book away in her backpack as Sly placed his trademark into the vault while Jarka got the new key before they returned to the swamp's dark center. They seperated to cover more ground of Mz. Ruby's voodoo lair. Jarka bashed through ghost, moss monsters and of course giant spiders and mosquitoes along with smashing gravestones that summoned the ghost. When she got to thr third treasure key, Jarka went to the vault getting the combo from Bentley which was 1-2-8. Once Jarka opended the vault, inside it where Mz. Ruby's blueprints to her production facility along with clue locations and breakable objects nearby, as Jarka put the blueprint away, she put her trademark in the vault and left the area. Meanwhile Sly was in Piranha Lake with Bentley speaking to him from his Binocucom.

"**Sly, the only way to opening that voodoo gate... Is by lightning all 25 tiki torches with the flame trhower on your swamp skiff. Oh, and one more thing... You need fuel for the flame thrower and the only source of oil are those piranha you see swimming around. Run them down with the boat - one fich fuels one shot. Hurry Sly, you only have two minutes to get all torches lit!**" Bentley explained to Sly. "Got it" Sly said back.

Sly quickly got to work running over piranhas and lighning up the tiki torches which opened up the gate and he got the fourth treasure key then left the area and met up with Jarka as they opened up the triple locked gate that cantained the massive voodoo serpent beast. Once it was opened up the beast broke through the massive voodoo gate as the two raccoons walked into Mz. Ruby's voodoo magic factory. They checked out the new area with their Binocucoms.

"This place is giving me the bad vibes" Jarka said. "Don't worry, Jarka. I protect you" Sy said in a playfull way as Jarka rolled her eyes but had a little blush on her cheeck that Sly didn't see. "**Look like some kind of giant voodoo egg beater to stir up that unsanitary mess**" Bentley said disusted. "If we could unlock the cauldron's lid, we might be able to thrash their prodution and build up enough steam pressure... To get launched up to Mz. Ruby's skull temple" Jarka spoke up. "**Okay, sounds like we've got a plan. To get around that thing, try moving in the shadows made by the masks so the guards won't see you two**" Bentley said to the raccoons.

Sly and Jarka scoped out the area more before nobbing to each other and then separated into the different areas for the treasure keys. As Sly was in the Danger area, he began to taking out voodoo guards, voodoo fire skulls in an area with boby parts, bones and nasty green swap water. Then you could hear Mz. Ruby's voice boominh through the areas.

"**Greetings, Sly Cooper, that's right I know you are here with a lady friend. I've see you two, I'm in your minds now Raccoons!**" Mz. Ruby yelled out loud. Sly ignored the alligator voodoo priestess but that got Jarka thinking. Mz. Ruby doesn't know that she is here, she thinks she is a normal thief that works with Sly. 'This can be a good sign' Jarka thought to herself.

They continued working throughot their areas. Sly finally got to the vault and in it where another pages of the Thievius Raccoonus and the Raccoonus Black Thievius, Matthew de la Cooper's Perpetual Slow Motion Technique which could slow down time wherever you go and Ilya de la Black's Perpetual Time Stop which could stop time to get away from dangerous places. Sly placed his trademark in the vault and got the fifth treasure key before running back to the previous area to wait for Jarka.

Jarka was at the Ghastly Vovyage area where she took out voodoo masks, giant glowing pipes sipping out bad voodoo mojo, ghost and flaming skulls as Bentley talked to Jarka via her ear piece.

"**According to my paranormal scanner that flowing soup is really highly charged ectoplasm! It's just got to be the source of power for those headstone generators**" Bentley said. "So in other words, stop that flowing soup to go to the headstones?" Jarka asked. "**Yes**" Bentley said.

Jarka smirked as she continued blasting her way through the area and recovered the sixth treasure key with ease then left the area to meet back up with Sly in the Swamp's Dark Center. As Jarka arived Sly gave her the pages of her family's book and she placed them in her backpack. They left then to get the seventh treasure key that they need to face of with the Alligator Voodoo Priestess Mz. Ruby. Jarka wiped her forehead lightly as Sly gave her his canteen that he drank from and she took it with a smile, drank from it and gave it back to Sly as they ventured in the new area Down Home Cooking as Bentley spoke to them via their ear pieces as the new area looked like a chicken coop.

"**With all that hay and feathers in here, just looking at this place has got me breaking out in hives. But we've got no choice. That ghost over there contacted me on spectre-wave radio and we've cut a deal. He promised us the seventh key if you two can whack 50 chickens. I geass he needs them to make a big pot of gumbo but he's scared of the bomb-totin' rooster, Be careful Sly, Jarka or they'll blow you both to bits! Think you guys can do it?**" Bentley questioned. "Question?" Jarka said. "**Yeah**" Bentley said as Sly looked at her. "He is a ghost, not?" Jarka asked. "**Yeah, why?**" Bentley asked. "How come his is scared of those bomb-totin' rooster if he is already dead" Jarka asked. "**Huh... That is a good question? But no time get to work guys**" Bentley said as Sly and Jarka smirked before cracking their knuckles and got to work.

Sly and Jarka whacked the last of the fifty chickens the ghost needed as the ghost gave them the last treasure key. Know they could finally take on Mz. Ruby and recover the reaining pages of the Thievius Raccoonus and the Raccoonus Black Thievius that the Alligator Voodoo Priestess held. Sly and Jarka jumped onto the cauldrons lid as the building pressure launched them into Mz. Ruby's Skull Temple hidout for a Deadly Dance with her. The two raccoons landed in front of the Alligator Voodoo Priestess herself Mz. Ruby as she spoke doing an add dance.

"Mmm, I could feel that Cooper vibe coming from one of you. Most distastefully bad juju. But from you dear, I don't realy know. You are not a Cooper" Mz. Ruby said. "No, I'm a Black" Jarka said as she placed her hands on her hips and Sly crossed his arms both glaring at Mz. Ruby. "Ah yes, Jarka Black" Mz. Ruby said. "Yeah, well you give us the creeps too, lady. Cooking up an army of ghosts isn't a very neighborly pastime" Sly said. "Not to mention how straight up disgusting this swamp is, you need to clean up this place Mz. Ruby" Jarka said. "Oh, Sly and Jarka, I see your mouths moving but all I hear is blah, blah, blah. Well, if jaws need to flap, then let them flap. See you two in the next world, Sly Cooper and Jarka Black" Mz. Ruby said as the skull Temple's jaw begun moving.

"Well, let's see if you remember the ninja spire jump, I teached you" Sly said as Jarka nobbed her head. As the both ninja spire jumped from fang to fang over bubbling ectoplasm then whacked Mz. Ruby with their canes as she fled from the raccoons.

"Come back here! You can't run away forever!" Sly yelled at Mz. Ruby as he pointed his can at Mz. Ruby. Mz. Ruby was now surrounded by Bomb-totin roosters. "Quite true, quite true Sly Cooper and Jarka Black. Why don't I have my servant, Chumley, escort you two over here" she spoke to the two raccoons. Sly and Jarka looked at each other then at Mz. Ruby skeptically. "What's the catch?" Jarka asked. "Oh, not much. Just a little game I like to play all my annoying guests. I want to see haw well you two play attention" she said hanestly to the raccoons. "What do you mean Mz. Ruby?" Sly asked. "Well, I'll unleash my mighty mojo magic upon you both, Sly Cooper and Jarka Black. If you both repeat what I do, you'll both dodge it just fine. If not, you'll both get zapped. Hahahaha!" Mz. Ruby laughed while explaining to the two raccoons the rules of the game. They both looked at her. "A little voodoo Simon Says, eh? Sounds easy enough" Jarka said.

They both jumped onto a large tortoises back as Mz. Ruby did her voodoo magic, Sly and Jarka copied her moves with ease then once they got onto her platform, they whacked her with their canes and started dancing again on tiki torches spires then whacked Mz. Ruby for a second time. A pair of giant purple mosquitoes flew by as Sly and Jarka jumped onto their backs heading towards Mz. Ruby for the third time dancing with her voodoo magic beat. They saw she was getting desperata sending magic to quick thinking they wouldn't be able to dodge it until they finally got her one last time, Mz. Ruby fell onto the ground in front of the two raccoons.

"You've both certainly got some rhythm, Raccoons, but it won't help none if you're both fixing to go after the Pande King. He's tough with a capital T. If you two go poking around his stronghold in China, you're both likely to get poked back" Mz. Ruby warned Sly and Jarka. "Yeah, well if he's anything like the rest of the Fiendish five. We think that we'll manage" Sly said as Jarka went to the vault and found more pages of the Thievius Raccoonus and the Raccoonus Black Thievius, Slytunkhamuen Cooper, whose invisibility technique allowed him to steal from corrupt pharaohs and greedy noble men and Jarhamuen Black whose shadow technique allowed him to stay hidden for a long time.

**Jarka's POV.**

And right on schedule Inspector Carmelita Fox and Jack Woods arrival cued our exit. The production of zombies made illegal in the world in the peace board of 71 earned Mz. Ruby a life sentence behind bars. While the gang, Sly and I enjoyed a few weeks in the tropical sunshine, working on our tans in preparation for our next on of the Fiendish five. I took the file and saw that Sly was looking with me at it.

The Panda King born penniless he was fascinated by the fireworks thet rich noblemen sat off every new year. He spent a decade learning tha art but when he tired to offer his fireworks to the noblemen, they couldn't see past his shaddy clothes and chased him away. Humiliated the Panda King took revenge on those whom shunned him by using the very tools of art for crime. The Fiendish Five recruited him as their demolition expert and from then on his explosive touch became feared worldwide. He's rumored to be working on some new firework technique high in the unstable KunLin mountains of western China.

_**Meanwhile back in Paris, France.**_

**Sly's POV.**

As we where at the hideout planing our next move to go after the Panda King as we got all figured out we went to get a good night rest. I was laying on my bed thinking and not about the mission but Jarka. That girl is driving me crazy and I am pretty sure now that she is my soulmate because I was worried about her all the time and after awhile of thinking of her I fall asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

**How To Steal A Thiefs Heart.**

**Chapter 5: Fire in the Sky.**

The unstable KunLun Mountains in Western China, home of the lair of the fourth member of the Fiendish Five and demolitions expert the Panda King. Murray was now driving on a sturdy stone bridge in front of the Panda King's lair quickly doing a donut turn so the double doors were front of the first area. Sly and Jarka came out of the van as they smirked at each other before they went on their way as they took out baboons wielding battle staffs, giant yeti like monkeys tossing snowball crew at them. Once they got through the Panda King's crew and got to their first marker, Sly and Jarka took out their Binocucoms looking at a giant stone panda statue with a house on top of it seeing it shoot out a giant firework rocket.

"**Would you guys look at that? A firework show!**" Bentley said. "I don't trust it" Jarka said as she looked at the firework rocket until the firework rocket hit the top of the mountain, burying the village underneath the base of the mountain. "**Oh My Gosh, that's awful! That poor village just got buried in freezing snow!**" Bentley cried out in chock. The Raccoons looked at the Panda Statue. "Tha rocket came from that giant statue and you can bet the Panda King lit the fuse" Jarka said. "We've got to find our way up there fast before that lunatic squashes another town" Sly said as they put away their Binocucoms in their backpacks.

Sly and Jarka swang on a hook with their canes as they continued walking through a snow trench, taking out another yeti like monkey before walking onto a wooden bridge then sideway walking on a ledge as well acoiding falling on sharp icicles. Taking out more monkeys along with setting off the fireworks nearby till a red one hit a gate that lead into a more roomier part of the area looking through their Binocucoms seeing more monkeys that wielded swords. They got to work taking out the area's crew along with collecting their first treasure key of the Panda King that was heavily guarded by General Tso apes. As they arrived at their vault, bentley cracked the code that was 5-7-8 as Jarka opened the vault. In it where pages of the Thievius Raccoonus and the Raccoonus Black Thievius. That was written by both their ancestors, Huckleberry Cooper who developed a technique to move while staying invisible and Blackberry Black who developed a technique to move fast away from light. The two placed their pages in their backpacks as Jarka placed her trademark in the vault and then headed inside the Panda King's Stronghold. Once inside the main area Sly and Jarka took out their Binocucoms to scope out the new area while Bentley spoke to them via their ear piece.

"**Nice job breaking into the Panda King's compound. I think I've figured out a way to get to the top of that giant statue... But unfortunately it's obstructed by this reinforced ceiling hatch**" Bentley said as Sly and Jarka spotted a bundle of fireworks with three locks on them. "No problem Bentley. They seem to have plenty of firepower around here. We'll jst have to find a few more of treasure keys to get to them" Sly said they both put away their Binocucoms. As Sly was about to go, Jarka took a hold of his arm. "Sly this area is to unstable so we better don't split up" Jarka said. "Alright, let's go" Sly said as they headed into the king of the hill area for their second treasure key to help guide their friend Murray in this area, taking their Binocucoms to scope out the area.

"**Mrray's all fired up to make the run for the key, guys. While on blasting stations Sly, Jarka will give Murray covering fire thus taking out enemies before they get to Murray**" Bentley said seriously as Sly and Jarka smiled. Sly got onto the blasting station on the left as Jarka took the right on. "Right on, we'll keep him covered" Jarka said as they both put away their Binocucoms into their backpacks.

Sly and Jarka began shooting down nunchuck wielding monkeys from harming Murray them a surprise yeti like monkey and a General Tso sword wielding apes at the Hill's temple as Murray collected the second treasure key. Once Murray handed the key to Jarka he returned to the van as the two raccoons left to the next area the unseen foe. On their way they break valuables before the area's vault as they jumped into the area's tower Bentley spoke to them via their ear piece.

"**This looks like a good place to try out your new invisibility move Sly and teach Jarka it too**" Bentley said. "That I was going to do, Bentley" Sly said as he rolled his eyes.

Sly and Jarka easily became invisible then began taking out General Tso apes one by one fro watchtowers and the area's floor. They rail slide into the next building of the area taking out battle staff baboons and ninja monkeys. Once they got to the vault, Bentley cracked the code which was 6-6-7, Sly put in the combo and opened the vault and fond another pages of the Thievius Raccoonus and the Raccoonus Black Thievius. A page of Sly's ancestor Sir Augustine of Cooper's Technique to briefly defy gravity and Sir Angus of Black's Technique to briefly defy gravity while jumping from high places. As Sly placed his trademark in the vault while Jarka got the third treasure key that they needed for the firework bundles. They headed back into the Panda King's Stronghold before heading into the Flaming Temple of Flame area for the fourth treasure key.

"**Despite it's temple-like facede, this place really some sort of training ground. Stay on your toes Sly, Jarka**" Bentley said.

Once that was said, Sly and Jarka rail slide down taking out more enemies as well as getting to the thirs vault thus entering the main training ground until they got the vault's combo that Bentley cracked for them that was 9-3-2. Jarka opened the vault and took out the Panda King's Lair blueprints. Jarka put the blueprints in her backpack and placed her trademark in the vault before they returned to the Stronghold area and towards the locked up fireworks bundle. Sly and Jarka flings three keys into the locks as they vanished thus igniting fireworks that broke the reinforced ceiling door so Sly and Jarka cold get into the new part of the Stronghold. They took their Binocucoms as Bentley spoke to them.

"**I've calculated the trajectory of these rockets and... I'm ninety-nine percent sure you'll both be able to ride them all the way to the top of that statue before they explode**" Bentley said. "Hmm, what about that other one percent?" Jarka asked while she and Sly scoping the new area. "**We'll in that case you'll both be blown to bits, but the experience will no doubt be spectacular. Now to unlock these rockets you'll guys need all 7 treasure keys**" Bentley said seriously as the two raccoons rolled their eyes. "Nice, right on. We'll steal 'em in no time" Sly said in a hushed tone before they both put their Binocucoms away into their backpacks then headed to the desperate race to help out Murray. Once in the new area Sly and Jarka spotted the van quickly taking out their Binocucoms to speak to Murray.

"Murray! What are you doing down there?!" Jarka asked in a panic tone of voice. "**Well, I'm minding my post when I notice this snow-cone stand and I think to myself 'Hey Murray, you got to keep your energy up.' So I hurry over here nad then all of a sdden, monkeys are everywhere, bugging me to race them 3 times around this track for a key**" Murray explained to Sly and Jarka. "We could use the key. Think you can take them?" Sly asked their hippo friend. Murray nobbed his head. "**Come on Sly, Jarka. They're a pack of monkey! How can I lose?**" Murray said and he raced off on the tracks minding ise patches and gathering nitro packs then got the key that Sly and Jarka needed.

Once the two raccoons got back to the Stronghold area they headed to the Rapid Fire Assault, they jumped onto the pair of blaster vehicles and drive off into the aea firing at enemies, obstacels and barraiers as Sly and Jarka's ears perked up slightly hearing the Panda King's voice through the area.

"**Attention my faithful employees, it has come to my attention that a pair of thieves are somewhere inside of my firework production facility. Clearly they don't appreciate my genius so dispose of them**" The Panda King said seriously over the intercom.

The two raccoons continued blasting through everything as they heading into a new part of the area taking out yeti like apes tossing smaller snowball ridding monkeys, dodging icicles until they finally claimed the sixth treasure key before walking back into the Stronghold area and to their last area for the final treasure key they'd need to take on the Panda King in the last area, Duel by the Dragon. Jarka twirled her cane before sticking it into the ground as she also took a hold of Sly's arm.

"Something wrong?" Sly asked her. "No but I got a feeling we got company in the next area, just wanne give you a heads up" Jarka said as Sly nobbed his head and the ran through this new area. Battling battle staff baboon then walked onto a pair of fire works powered lifts onto a roof where the two raccoons saw Inspectors Carmelita Fox and Jack Woods.

"What I told ya" Jarka said as she looked at Sly who was Laughing. "Freeze, raccoons!" the Inspectors both yelled as Sly stopped laughing and looked at them together with Jarka. "No thanks, I like to keep running it keeps myself warm it's cold out here" Jarka said as Sly hold his laugh. "Shut up, ringtail! We don't know what you're both doing here in China but I'm sure it can't be good for whomever owns this place" Jack yelled at the two raccoons. "Wow, you must really have your eyes for us if you're too blind to see what's going on around here, Carmelita, Jack-boy" Jarka said as Sly let her do the talking because this was too funny for him and if he talks, he know he was going to laugh. "Get yourself ready, Sly" Jarka whispered to him with out Carmelita and Jack know it as he nobbed his head that only she saw. Carmelita cocked her shock pistol towards the two raccoons. "All I see is a pair of pathetic thieves who's escaped justice for far too long" Carmelita said. "We're proud to be thieves, especially when we're stealing from a vicious extortionist like the Panda King. Open your eyes Inspectors. These quaint temples are a front for an illegal explosives factory" They both said this time. "Don't try to confuse the issue. You criminals are all the same and none of you can escape justice" Jack said as he and Carmelita fired their shock pistols at Sly and Jarka.

The two raccoons began dodging and running from Carmelita and Jack's shock pistols ammunition while jumping onto fallen icicles and knocking out the Panda King's crew one by one. Running across temple rooftops with the Inspectors on their tails. The two raccoons continued on dodging Carmelita and Jack's shots at them while whacking their canes onto fireworks until one hit the ledge the two Inspectors were on.

"Watch your backs, Cooper, Black! When you two least expect it, we'll be there!" the two Inspectors both shouted at the two raccoons as they escaped safely.

Sly and Jarka finally got the seventh treasure key then headed back into the Stronghold to take on the Fiendish Five's demolition exert, the Panda King. Sly and Jarka looked at each other and fist bumped before flinging the keys into the locks. Sly hooked his cane onto the giant set of fireworks and placed a arm around Jarka waist as Jarka hooked a arm around his neck and then the rocket flew towards the top of the Panda King's Statue to begin taking on the Panda King.

"I see you both carry the canes of the notorious Cooper and Black thief clans. Have you come here for revange? To steal back the Thievius Raccoonus and the Raccoonus Black Thievius?" the Panda King asked as the two raccoons crossed their arms at his words and glared at him. "That was our plan first but now we're more intersted in putting an end to your avalanche extortion racket" they both said together. "Why should you care if I bury a few worthless villages in snow? You both are thieves, just like me" the Panda King said as Jarka slammed her cane onto the ground thus gaining the Panda King's attaention and making Sly jump a little as the move Jarka pulled. "No, that's only half right. We are thieves, both from a long line of master thieves, while you... You're just a frustrated firework artist that turned homicidal pyromaniac" Jarka said honestly as she twirled her cane in between her fingers and pointed the C shaped top at the Panda King with Sly beside her doing the same. The Panda King now angry glared at the two raccoons. "Insolent children! You shall pay dearly for your disrespect! Still, to honor you Cooper and Black ancestry, I will send you both to your doom with the beauty of my new firework technique... Flame-Fu!" the Panda King yelled out at the two raccoons.

Sly and Jarka began dodging the Panda King's flames while whacking him with their canes then jumping over the rings of fire sent their way then belly flopped them back. Dodging fire attacks left enf right until Sly and Jarka finally landed the last hit making the Panda King fall in front of them coughing.

"Your skills with those canes is unparalleled. AHHH!" the Panda King said as he fall unconscious and Bentley spoke to them. "**Sly! Jarka! I did a cross analysis of the metal used in the high tech blasting vehicle and it turns ot it can only be found in one place? the Krack-Karov volcani in Russia. That's got to be where we'll find the fifth member of the Fiendish Five. So get what you two came here for and let's get out of here**" Bentley said seriously.

**Sly's POV.**

Retrieving the Panda King's section of the Thievius Raccoonus and the Raccoonus Black Thievius gave us the chance to learn about my and Jarka's technical minded ancestors, Otto van Cooper and Oscar van Black. Both not know for their physical dexterity, Otto and Oscar relied on vehicles to aid them in their criminal endeavors. Armed with their desings we were sure Murray would able to meke some cool modifications to the team van. A pair of frustrated Inspectors, having missed us coming down the mountain, threw the Panda King and his crew in jail. Thus putting an end to his avalanche protection services and ensuring the safety of mountain villages throughhout China. The gang, Jarka and I took a little time off and did some shopping through Hong Kong throughly relaxed we headed home to plan our next move.

**Jarka's POV.**

On our way to the Krack-Karov volcano in Russia while me and Sly looked over what little information we had on the fifth and the final member of the Fiendish Five. We begun to notice something, in the four parts of the Thievius Raccoonus and the Raccoonus Black Thievius recovered so far several of the pictures depict an shadowly owl like figure which looks very familiar to the police etches of the mysterious Clockwerk. Is it a strange coincidence or is there something we're missing.

As me and Sly looked at the pictures of both our ancestors. "I don't trust it" I said as I layed my head on Sly's shoulder. "What you mean?" Sly asked as he looked at me. "The shadowly figure in the pictures, I have a feeling it's the same owl" I said as I looked in his eyes. "We figure it out, don't worry" Sly said as he put a arm around me and pulled me a little closer. I smiled softly at him and I layed my head back on his shoulder. "Wake me up when we are there" I said as I fall asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

**How To Steal A Thiefs Heart.**

**Chapter 6: The Cold Heart Of Hate.**

**Jarka's POV.**

You hear that people that have hate in them can become insane or do stupid things to archive what they want to stop the hate they feel but sometimes that hate never disepear. But this Clockwerk was going to be something else, I could feel it and I think so could the others as we headed into the Krack-Karov volcano and the gateway to the last member of the Fiendish Five's Fortress, take him out and fully reclaim Sly's family legacy and mine family legacy and become the master thieves with the complete Thievius Raccoonus and Raccoonus Black Thievius and Sly's friends beside him.

"Hey Sly, the road to Clockwerk's Fortress is blocked. Do me a favor and shoot out the lock for me, would ya pal?" Murray asked as Sly handled the blaster cannon on the van. "Whoa, that's a lot of mines" I said as Sly shot the lock on the giant gate that was open now. "Think you can blow 'em away and clear a safe path for us?" Murray asked as Sly blasted away the mines. I continued studying the Thievius Raccoonus, the Raccoonus Black Thievius and Clockwerk. As the van finally entered the a more open part of the area Bentley spoke to us.

"**Bingo! My scanners indicate that Clockwerk is holed up in that owl-shaped tower!**" Bentley said as Murray spoke up. "**First things first! We've hostile Robo-falcons at twelve o'clock, Sly**" Murray said. Sly continued blasting through the Robo-falcons as I took my cane and Sly's in my hand for as we stop I can give it to him and be on our way. "**That's no tower - it's a giant Death Ray! Sly, Take out those rocks or we're in trouble**" Bentley said as Sly easily blasted out the rocks along with more Robo-falcons and mines out of the way as we headed forward to Clockwerk's Fortress first area, Burning Rubbber.

"**We've got to get through that security door the far side of the cavern. The only way to unlock it is to unlock it is to analyze at least 60 of those hanginh computers**" Bentley said. "Would habe been easy to get at them if Murray hadn't thrashed our new turret!" Sly said as he sat next to me as I gave him his cane. "It won't be a problem. I can hack the compurter's connection couplings so that'll fall to the ground. Then Murray will have to run them over with the van" Bentley explained calmly as Sly nobbed. "Okay... Murray..." Sly begun as I spoke. "Just destroy the computers that fall on the ground and ram anyone that tries to keep you from those computers" I said as I looked through my family's book and Sly looked over my shoulder. "Something wrong?" Sly whispered to me. "It's nothing to worry about" I whispered back.

Murray drove on the giant stone slab taking out 60 computers and giant fire slugs from the volcano's lava with the Cooper logo battering ram easily.

"Nice driving, Murray! Now we have enough data to open the security door. Just pass them is the control room to Clockwerk's Death Ray tower... I think it's time for some Cooper and Black thieving and sabotage, don't cha think Sly, Jarka?" Bentley said as Sly and I fist bumped Bentley, Murray then ourselves as they entrusted the new area called A Daring Rescue.

Me and Sly jumped out of the van and took out our Binocucoms scoping out the new area as Bentley spoke to us via their ear pieces.

"**Careful, Sly, Jarka. Thoses tiles are boody trapped. You two better get out of there**" Bentley said as Sly and I focused their Binocucoms ahead seeing Carmelita Fox and Jack Woods trapped in a force field prison. "Hold on! That's Carmelita and Jack! They look trapped" me and Sly both said as we looked at the inspectors. "**Serves those cops right. They've been dogging us from the start**" Bentley said as both me and Sly argued at Bentley. "It's just a misnderstanding. We've got te free them" Sly said. "**Are you two crazy, Sly, Jarka? Clockwerk probably put them in there to trap you two!**" Bentley yelled as I yelled back ashemed of what he said. "And if we don't do anything Carmelita and Jack are both doomed. Besides, stealing just wouldn't be any fun for me with our Jack coming after me and I think that go the same for Sly with Carmelita after him" I said as Sly nobbed his gh-head. "**Sly, Jarka, your ridiculous raccoon logic sends shivers up my shell but if you're both determined to go through with this, those barrels will unoubtedly help - though I have no idea how you'll both get up there**" Bentley said seriously. We rolled our eyes. "Dude, a spire jump here, a rail slide there. We've done this a million times" Sly said. "Yeah don't worry, Bentley" I said and with those words we both got to work, jumping away from lightning, rail sliding over molten lava and climbing on pipes until we hopped in the barrels as darts were fired at us until we finally reached Carmelita Fox and Jack Woods.

**Unknow POV.**

Carmelita and Jack looked over at Sly and Jarka from their glass prison. "Sly Cooper and Jarka Black! We should have know you were behind this" Carmelita said. "You got us wrong, Ms. Fox. We are here to rescue you both!" Sly said. "Sly, I think Bentley was right. This is a trap for us!" Jarka said as she fell onto her knees and Sly too coughing as green smoke filled the room as the four heard Clockwerk's voice.

"**Hahaha - you sentimental fools! Empathy has always been the downfall of the Cooper and Black Clan**" Clockwerk said as both Jarka and Sly fell onto the ground.

"**I knew this was a trap. Looks like I'm going to have to do some fast and furious hacking to shut down that gas befare Sly's and Jarka's brain is turned to cheese**" Bentley said seriously before he began hacking Clockwerk's computers. "**Haven't had to do this in a while!**" Bentley began cracking the codes and collecting yellow cod fragments to save Sly and Jarka from the gas.

Once the gas disappeared from the room Sly and Jarka slowly stood up feeling a bit dizzy but fine as Carmelita and Jack spoke to them.

"Sly, Jarka, we where wrong about you two. Break us out of this force field by smashing it's base and we'll make it up to you two somehow" Carmelita said and with those words the two raccoons broke the force field and freed Carmelita and Jack thus entering a Teporary Truce to put an end to Clockwerk and his Death Ray.

The Inspectors held their shock pistols as they asked Sly and Jarka. "I don't get it, Cooper. I hunted you down for years" Carmelita said. "And I you, Black. And now we work together to throw you both behind bars but when you both get a chance to leave us in a cage, you two set us free... Why?" Jack asked as Sly crossed his arms and Jarka leaned on her cane sighing. "Carmelita, Jack, we may be on opposite sides of the law but you're both not our enemies. Now the homicidal robotic owl that built this Death Ray and nearly gassed us to death - that guys's on our list!" Sly said. "We see your point. Alright, until Clockwerk and his evil schemes are destroyed, we suggest we work together" Jack said as Sly looked at Jarka as she was in thoughed. "Something on you mind, Jarka?" Sly said as Jarka looked at him and so did Carmelita and Jack. "It's just what Clockwerk said that is on my mind 'Empathy has always been the downfall of the Cooper and Black Clan' it's like he know that our ancetors where like that too" Jarka said twirled her cane between her fingers until a robo-falcon stole Sly's and Jarka's canes flying off even though Carmelita and Jack shot it down. "Huh... What? We need those canes! It's been in the Cooper and Black family for generation!" the two raccoons said together. "Don't worry, ringtails. We'll cover you two while you both get your canes back. If you two can, make your way to the top of the Death Ray. We stashed our jet packs there before Clockwork nabbed us" Carmelita said. "Now that we're a team and all, we hope you do" Sly said. "Hold on this truce is temporary. Once we beat Clockwerk, we're coming after you two" Jack said while he and Carmelita getting their shock pistols ready. The two raccoons crossed their arms. "Really?" the two raccoons asked the Inspectors. "Well... Maybe we'll give you both a ten second head start" Carmelita said before the two raccoons rail slide off as Carmelita and Jack shot at the fire slugs, robo-falcons and giant power watt bulbs while watching the two raccoons grabbed their canes before they entered the Sinking Peril area to claim Carmelita's and Jack's jet packs.

Once in the new area the two raccoons took out their Binocucoms looking at the jet packs and Clockwek's Death Ray as Bentley spoke to them.

"**There's Carmelita and Jack's jet packs right where they said It would be. The magnatronic support field for the Death Ray got destroyed as you both were making a run for your canes. You'd both better hurry, this whole thing is about to fall apart!**" Bentley said. "We're on it!" the two raccoons said as the rail slide tawords the Death Ray, once they jumped onto solid ground the rails broke then they quickly began to climb as the Death Ray was sinking fast into the molten lava below them then grabbed the jet packs and put them on then jetted off to face Clockwerk in a strange reunion battle to end the Fiendish Five for good.

"**Sly! Jarka! behind you!**" Bentley yelled out loud worried as the two raccoons finally came face to face with Clockwerk the leader of the Fiendish Five.

"_**Sly Cooper and Jarka Black, you two have escaped my gas chamber and destroyed my Death Ray. Remarkeble. You Cooper and Black always find a way to beat me!**_" Clockwerk snarled in a mechanical voice. The two raccoons eyes wide as they looked at Clockwerk. "Always! So that feeling I had was right, then that was you in the background of all those old pictures in both the Thievius Raccoonus and Raccoonus Black Thievius" Jarka said. "How old are you?!" Sly yelled at Clockwerk. "_**Perfection has no age...**_" Clockwerk said as the three were airborne. "What? You're immortal?" Jarka questioned the mechanical owl, Clockwerk whose eyes flashed from yellow to red as he spoke. "_**Revenge is the prime ingredient in the fountain of youth. I've kept myself alive for hundreds of years with a sready diet of jealousy and hate, awaiting the day when I would finally eclipse you both your families thieving reputation**_" Clockwerk said as a new pair of voices were heard in the two raccoons ear pieces. "**Sly! Jarka! Our missile don't hurt hi but seem to create holes in his armor. Shot into the gaps we create!**" Carmelita and Jack shouted out.

With those words the two raccoons with the help of the two Inspectors began to take on Clockwerk but once they took him down the mechanical owl rose from the lava as a Phoenix from it's ashes.

"We don't get it. You're so familiar with our families - you must have know my parents had a son and Jarka's parents had a daughter. If you hated the Cooper and Black families so much, why did you let us live when you stole the two books" Sly said wanting answers. "_**Because I wanted to show the world that without your precious books, the Cooper and Black lines was nothing**_" Clockwerk said seriously as well honestly. The two raccoons looked at each other then at Clockwerk. "Ah, well, there's where your wrong. The Thievius Raccoonus and Raccoonus Black Thievius doesn't create great thievius... It takes great thieves to create the two books!" Jarka taunted Clockwerk honestly. "_**Enough, Sly Cooper and Jarka Black! It ends here. I'll finish you two like I finished your fathers and mothers. The the Cooper and Black lines will be erased and the only master thief will be Clockwerk!**_" Clockwerk screeched out.

The battle between the two raccoons and Clockwerk resumed with the two Inspectors fired gapes into his armor pnco more the two raccoons watched Clockwerk fell into the molten lava as they jumped onto the Death Ray remains to get Clockwerk with Bentley speaking to them via ear pieces.

"**Now's your only chance, Sly! Jarka! You've got to get to his head and destroy it before his auto-repair system kicks in!**" Bentley said seriously.

The two raccoons ran while dodging lasers to get to Clockwerk, once they landed on the robotic owl, they took out their canes and began whacking his head until it broke completely.

"_**Cooper! Black! You two will never be rid of me! Clockwerk is superior!**_" Clockwerk yelled aut loud as he died.

The two raccoons climbed onto a safe ledge over the volcano looking down at the remains of the Mechanical owl Clockwerk whoms sole goal was to see both family lines fall.

**Sly's POV.**

It took some tricky maneuvering but we managed to snatch the last pieces of the Thievius Raccoonus and Raccoonus Black Thievius from Clockwerk's claws. We've taking down each member of the Fiendish Five, Raleigh, Muggshot, Mz. Ruby, the Panda King and finally Clockwerk. We beaten them all one by one and reclaimed our birthrights, of course there was no way we could have gotten here without my pals and I hope they will be Jarka's pals too. We know this hasn't been easy for them but they stuck with us through it all. Haha, Murray,oh boy, it took a lot of guts for him to move out in the field with us. We knew he was scared but he's got more heart then anyone we've ever known. And thank goodness for Bentley without his expertise we'd never have found that way off of that rooftop in Paris. And Jarka, having her back in my life is good, very good and I don't wanne loose her ever again. A guy couldn't ask for a better gang of friends. Aha and who would ever forget the two Inspectors Carmelita Fox and Jack Woods. Looks like we're not going to be friends anymore now that Clockwerk's Death Ray is out of commission, we're back to playing Cops and Robbers. We thought for sure that they'd were going to slap the handcuffs on us right then and there but instead they kept their word and gave us that ten second head start. Me and Jarka looked at each other and Jarka winked at me, there I know she had a plan. We looked at the Inspectors and we started to counting down in our heads. "_Ten... Nine... Eight..._" Carmelita and Jack aimed their shock pistols at me and Jarka. "_Seven... Six... Five... Four... Three..._" Carmelita and Jack looked at us confused on why they weren't running away as I stood there and Jarka walked to them tipping her hat up slightly. "_Two..._" Jarka pulled the two of them in a hug.

**Jarka's POV.**

As I pulled Jack and Carmelita in a hug and with out them knowing it. I pulled their handcuffs out and put one pair on Carmelita's left wrist that conected on Jack's right wrist and the other pair of cuffs on Carmelita's right wrist and the ledge. "_One..._" I though to myself as I pulled away from them and went back to Sly as we fled the scene. I think that is when they find out they where handcuffed to each other and the ledge because they where yelling back at us as the van speed away with me holding the handcuffes keys in my hand. We felt badly leaving them stranded on thet giant rock but we knew it wouldn't be long until we saw each other again.

"I hate to tell you this, Sly, Jarka, but the Thievius Raccoonus and the Raccoonus Black Thievius isn't fully restored. You're both going to have to go back and unlock all the remaining vaults to find the pages you're both missing. There is soe good news though - a friend of mine in Japan just sent me this really cool movie. And guess what, it's all about us!" Bentley said to me and Sly.

So that is what me and Sly did we went back to the Panda King's Stronghold for that last vault to get the last pages of the Thievius Raccoonus and the Raccoonus Black Thievius. Once at the vault Bentley gave us the vault's combo that was 2-3-1 as we opened the vault and founded the pages of Cononel Reid Cooper and Cononel Remy Black's Time Stopper Technique which gave them a flash bang to stun all the gaurds for a few seconds. This time we both placed our trademarks in the vault smiling.

On our way back to Paris I was deep in thoughted about if I should leave or not. I didn't wanne be a burden to them they and Sly had Bentley and Murray the hole time with him since the death of his parents and I had nobody. I felt that I didn't belong here with them.

**Nobody's POV.**

The van drove back to Paris as Murray and Bentley looked at Sly telling him to go and asked Jarka the question so he did and went to sit next to her. "Hey" Sly said as Jarka looked at him. "Hey" Jarka said back smiling. "So happy you got back what is yours" Sly asked. "Yeah and so are you" Jarka said. "True... So there is a question that I have for you" Sly said looking at the van's floor. "What is it?" Jarka asked. "Well... We want you to become a full member of the team" Sly said. It was silent for a while and Sly did loose a little hope thet she was going to stay because he didn't wanne loose her, he just got his best friend back since they where born and is soulmate. "I would love to if it's fine by the rest" Jarka said as Sly looked up at her with wide eyes. "We don't mind Jarka, you're part of the team" Bentley said as Murray nobbed his head. "Then I become a full member of the team" J arka said as she looked at Sly and he hugged her. "Good because I didn't wanne loose you again" Sly saidas he let go of her. "So do I, Sly" Jarka said back as she layed her head on his shoulder. Both of them could feel there hearts go faster for each other but didn't say anything.


	7. Chapter 7

**How to steal a thiefs heart.**

**Chapter 7: A New Adventure.**

Sly, Jarka, Murray and Bentley ran and jumped across rooftops in Egypt to get to the Museum of Natural History. Sly and Jarka were slowly roping inside by Bentley as the two raccoons landed on the floor with ease. As they took out their Binocucoms Bentley whispered into their ear pieces.

"**Breaker Alpha and Omega Foxtrot this is the Wizard, do you guys read me? Sitting Duck and Swan?**" Bentley said through the their ear pieces as Sly and Jarka looked at each other. "This is Pecking Duck and Swan. We hear you Blizzard" the two raccoons said together. "**No, Sly, Jarka, I'm 'the Wizared' and you two are 'Sitting Duck and Swan**" Bentley said seriously. "We read you loud and clear, Lizard" the two raccoons said. "**No I'm... Oh, forget it, you two are not taking this seriously**" Bentley said. "Yeah, we're not. Look Bentley we know this is your first time out in the field but you've got to loosen up. If we're going to get those Clockwerk parts, we need you on your toes. So in plain talk what's your status?" Sly asked Bentley while Jarka looked around the Natural History Museum. "**Well, I've established myself in the basement and I'm pretty sure I can rewire the service elevator if you two can power it up from that security station**" Bentley said. "Hang tough pal, it may take some time but we'll figure out a way to get up there" Sly said. "And I think I got a way" Jarka said as she and Sly put away their Binocucoms.

Jarka jumped onto a skeleton of a ancient aquatic dinosaur with Sly right behind her and they made their way to the security station. Ones dare they flipped the switch for the service elevator.

"**Okay, I slice the wires... OW! Hold on, there it is**" Bentley said and the service elevator came up showing the two raccoons there turtle shelled friend Bentley armed with his dart crossbow. He walked to the security keypad and worked on it to deactived the lasers and spotlights and to unlocking the door. "Presto, all clear" Bentley said. "Thanks pal, for your first time out you did pretty well" Sly said as Jarka gave Bentley a thumbs up and a smile. "Oh, this Operation is far from complete. Now that the lasers and spotlights are offline. Murray should be moving into position for you're rendezvous. I'll stay here and provide computer suport while you two go on ahead" Bentley said seriously.

The two raccoons ran through the museum as they headed to the rooftop to meet up with Murray while Bentley spoke to them via their ear pieces as they looked at a storage room.

"**According to my information the Clockwerk parts are being stored up there... Now to get access you two are going to have to meet up with Murray At the rendezvous point... Unfortunately the route through the garden is filled with guards**" Bentlay said. "No problem, we'll just take the long way around then" Jarka said.

The two raccoons walked onto the rope beside them with ease under open traffic as they entered the newest area they heard a loud crash along with breaking glass above them. Looking up the two raccoons saw their friend Murray the hippo.

"Greetings citizens. I hope you two weren't harmed by my meteoropic entrance?" Murray asked as Jarka shook her head with a smile. "No Murray, we kept at a safe distance" Sly said. "Good, good... The Thunder Flop knows neither friend nor foe, only destruction" Murray said. Jarka pointed her cane to the barred gate behind Murray. "Yeah, could you maybe channel some of that 'raw energy' into this security gate?" Jarka asked with a smile. "Of course, it's nothing before 'The Murray'" Murray said seriously before lifting up the gate with his sheer power of strength as the two raccoons slipped through with Murray looking at where the Clockwerk parts were stored in. "Another barrier stands before you two... Fear not, I shall bend it like the truth" Murray said while stomping down a statue into his hands then tossed it directly at the door thus breaking it open. "Solid work Murray, you're really in the zone" Sly said. "Perfect work, Murray" Jarka said. "My hulking frame is too much for that puny rope, you two go ahead and unlock the doors from the inside. I'll be waiting in the hallway to help you guys carry out the Clockwerk parts" Murray said.

The two raccoons walked across the open rope above museum guards heads and entered the room seeing no Clockwerk parts at all.

"**I don't get it Sly, Jarka. The Clockwerk parts should be here, this is all wrong we need to pull the plug on this operation right now!**" Bentley said through their ear pieces as three sacrophaguses opened up showing Carmelita Fox, Jack Woods and a feline.

"Freeze, Cooper! Black!" Carmelita and Jack said together as they held up their shock pistols at them. The two raccoons looked shocked at the sudden appearance of the two Inspectors. "Inspector Fox and Inspector Woods... Unpredictable as ever" the two raccoons said together as Jarka leaned against her cane while her tail swayed behind her but she let her tail brushed against Sly's tail. Sly had a small blush on his cheeks that was hidden under his face fur. "Well, you crooks are so predictable, they always return to the scene of the crime" Carmelita said as Sly and Jarka looked confused at the three. "Crime? We haven't stolen anything... Yet" Sly said. Jack lowered his shock pistol as he looked at the two raccoons. "Oh really? Then who broke in last night and made off with all the Clockwerk parts? You've both got the motive" Jack said as he aimed his shock pistol at the two raccoon thieves again. The two raccoons looked in pure shock. "Wait, hold the train. You are saying that someone already stole the parts?!" Jarka said. "Don't play dumb with us" Carmelita said as she shaked her head at the two raccoons. "It might not have been them, Carmelita, Jack. The method of entry and guard casualties all point to this being a Klaww Gang job" said the felina as she holded her whip in her hand. "The Klaww Gang?" the two raccoons asked together. "Constable Neyla, I allowed you to sit in on this stakeout as a favor to the Contessa... We really don't need any help" Carmelita said as she looked at Neyla. "Oh I think you might. Look at the facts" Neyla said. "Facts!? Sly Cooper and Jarka Black are right here! We caught them red handed" Jack said. "Time to go" Jarka whispered to Sly. "Yeah" Sly whispered back to her as they both sneaked away as the three others argued. "I'm just saying that there are other criminals in the world other then..." Neyla started as Carmelita and Jack interrupted Neyla as they saw Sly and Jarka escaping. "Sly Cooper and Jarka Black! After them! You two can't run forever!" Carmelita and Jack shouted out while chasing after the two raccoons.

As the two raccoons dodged Carmelita's and Jack's shock pistols ammunition missiles as Murray and Bentley ran along side them through the museum. "This was not part of the plan was it?" Jarka asked as she looked at Sly. "Yeah, well, this is where things get fun" Sly said as the four of them kept running.

"You're all going to jail!" Carmelita and Jack said together. "Pick us up at the rendezvous" Jarka told Bentley and Murray as she and Sly runned away. The two raccoons continued evading Carmelita's and Jack's shock pistols ammunition missiles and jumped through the glass window onto the ledge of the museum seeing multiple cop cars surrounding the building as Carmelita and Jack jmped through the other window firing at the two raccoons while Murray and Bentley drove away from the cops. As Sly and Jarka landed on the streets, the van stopped in frond of them and they jumped in the van as it drove away when Jarka and Sly where in it.

**Sly's POV.**

Driving through Egypt's streets Jarka and I smirked as we looked in the side mirror at them. Ah, Carmelita and Jack are as angry as ever. That Constable Neyla, was her reference to the Klaww Gang just a slip of the tongue or intentional clue. Anyway it's the only lead on the missing Clockwerk parts. Clockwerk, he was consumed by jealousy for the Cooper clan's and the Black clan's thieving reputations. Is it inappropriate to refer to him as a monster? No, not at all, what kind of person would stay alive for hundreds of years with the express intention on wiping out two rival family lines? Imagine that hatred fueling that first decision to replace his mortal body with soulless machinery, ultimately it did the trick, Clockwerk lived on. He caught on with my parents and I ended up in an orphanage but he also caught on with Jarka's parents and she ended up on the streets of Paris. In that orphanage I meet my pals, Bentley the brains of the Cooper Gang and Murray the brawn of the Cooper Gang, they turned out to be the only family that I needed until two months ago, that my childhood friend and soulmate Jarka Black came back in my life and I am going to tell her that I love her this time and I will not back down from it but I am getting off of track here. Two months ago we thought we finished it, how naive of us to think that we could easily put an end to that kind of hatred and now he's back in pieces sure but that threat he gave us is real. Does the Klaww Gang even realize what they've stolen? We don't know what's in our future but we won't be a repeat of our past.

**Jarka's POV.**

I was in my room in our hideout here in Paris. I didn't trust it one bit and specialy Neyla. I don't trust her one bit, there is something about her that tell me to look out. I stood up from my bed and walked too had living room and stood next to Sly ashe and Murray where looking at Bentley as he was typing away on his computer. Sly had to call in a few favors to get the goods on the Klaww Gang's local operator, Dimitri. A sort of underworld celebrity equally at home in high class art circles and shaddy back alley crimes. He was once a passionate young artist student who worked hard on his own visionary style... Unfortunately the art world wasn't quite ready for his concentric aesthetic, his way of punishing those with bad taste. Dimitri now runs a nightclub on the westside, the thumping music, colorful light shows and a hint of danger lure in chic young patrons from far and wide. And it's here where hidden somewhere we'll find the Clockwerk tail feathers. What Dimitri plans to do with the Clockwerk part is beyond us but those plans end tonight. "So, Dimitri hé?" I asked. "Yeah" Sly said as he looked at me and I nobbed my head. "Something wrong?" Sly asked as the others also looked at me. "It's just I don't trust it at all" I said. "What is it you don't trust, Jarka" Sly asked. "That the Clockwerk parts are stolen and then also Constable Neyla, don't trust her at all" I said as I leaned against Sly and he put an arm around my waist and pulled me closer. Oh, who I love him and this time, I am gonna tell him how I feel about him.


End file.
